Bus Ride- Bechloe smut
by Margarita19291
Summary: Takes place after the senior center performance in the second movie. Chloe seems Beca is upset and tried to lighten the mood. Public bechloe smut. Please give feedback! I'm accepting prompts.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters or anything related to pitch perfect.**

Performing at the senior center was supposed to help the Barden Bella's find their sound again. Except, nothing like that happened. They were now getting closer to the Worlds Championship and still didn't have a single idea on what to do. Everyone sat on the bus planning to go back to the Bella house when suddenly, Chloe stood up.

"At times like these, there's only one thing to do..." Chloe said with determination. Several other Bella's listed their ideas (including Flo with something about her country).

"Pack your bags ladies, were going on a retreat!" Chloe said with pride. Several sighs came and went, but Beca's face remained the same. This did not pass over Chloe. After Fat Amy turned the bus around to go to the suggested retreat, Chloe decided to find out what is bothering Beca.

"I just don't think this is going to work Chlo. I'd rather not spend my time at a retreat when we could be practicing for worlds an-"

"Beca, chill. I promise this will work. It will be totes aca-awesome!" Chloe said with her bright cheery smile. _Who could say no to that smile and blue eyes?_ Beca thought.

"You know I hate those aca lines. So not cool dude." Beca tried saying without hinting a smile.

The Bella's were now on the road for a few hours and it was starting to get dark now. Most girls were asleep or on their phones. Beca sat in the very last seat, still trying to convince everyone she was upset. The redhead walked back and plumped down right next to her with her tank top and sweatpants _. How does she manage to be this adorable in lazy clothes_ _ **? So unfair**_ Beca thought.

"Still grumpy?" Chloe said while laughing. Her eyes had a playful look to them and her smile never faded.

"Yes. Now if you don't mind, I'd like to get back to working on my se-"Beca tried to get out but was interrupted by Chloe's hand now resting on her thigh.

"You know, I think we could lighten the mood a bit. What do you say Becs?" Chloe said with her seductive tone. _The same tone that gets Beca every time._ "The girls are either asleep or totes distracted." Chloe stated factual. To be honest, Beca wasn't really paying attention to a word Chloe was saying. She was just trying to maintain the blush spreading throughout her body and how her breathing changes. Chloe instantly caught on to the effect she was having on the younger girl. To her surprise, Beca took her headphones off and put the blanket she was leaning on over both of their laps. This made Chloe burst with excitement. Unknown to Beca, public scenes is one of her _**biggest**_ turn ons.

"Listen baby" Chloe started saying while moving her hand up and down Beca's thigh, "You're going to have to be quiet this time." Chloe finished saying, while her hand dipped to the inside of Beca's thigh. _This is going to be impossible._ The brunette squirmed under her touch and gripped the blanket with her fist. She was already so turned on just by being touched in the simplest way. Chloe smirked at seeing the girl squirm beneath her touch. _This could be more fun,_ Chloe thought. _Let's make things worse for her._

Chloe moved to Beca's ear and whispered, "I haven't even gotten to fully touching you yet, and you already have me wet Becs." Beca knew the game her girlfriend was playing. Feeling a sudden surge of confidence, Beca said right back to her, "Why don't I check hm? Let me see how wet I make you baby."

 _Oh my god Oh my god Oh my GOD_ Chloe thought _._ This was not supposed to turn on her. She was supposed to be taking the control over Beca. Seeing Chloe blush all over made Beca assume this was okay. Beca took her hand and made circles over the redhead's stomach, trailing ever so lightly. Chloe was still in shock from the sudden turn on the situation.

"Would you like me to fuck you right here, in front of all these people?" Beca said in a lower octave. Unable to form any words, Chloe nodded her head fast. Beca took her hand away from Chloe's stomach and starting going down the front of the sweatpants. _Thank god for baggy sweatpants._ Chloe squirmed and tried to suppress the moan coming from her throat. Chloe was never one for holding back her noises. Beca's hand made it down over the older girl's panties and stopped there. Chloe immediately turned her head at Beca. Her face was full of confusion and anticipation.

"Beca, please, don't stop" Chloe said breathy.

"I'm not baby, I just love to hear you beg for it" Beca said into Chloe's ear. Beca started moving her pointer finger and middle finger over Chloe's throbbing clit. Chloe bit her hand to not moan while her other hand was gripping the seats arm rest. Taking pity on the older girl, Beca knew the girl had to release her moan. Beca started kissing the girl so she was able to moan quietly without being caught. The kiss was broken when Becas fingers started moving the panties to the side. Beca looked into Chloe's eyes and saw how dilated they were. "Please Bec-"Chloe tried saying but was interrupted by Beca's fingers now moving inside of her. "Oh my- Beca- I-I". Chloe tried her best at saying quietly. "Shh baby. You're going to have to especially be quiet for this next part" Beca said with a smirk.

Becas fingers started moving in and out of Chloe faster now and curling just at the spot that made Chloe weak. At this point, Chloe's lip was probably bleeding from having to bite down so hard on it.

"Becs, I'm going to, I-I'm" Chloe said between breaths.

"Look at me baby, I want to see you cum for me." Beca said in a raspy voice.

Those words acted as an instant release for Chloe. Beca's fingers were practically trapped inside the girl as the redhead was orgasming. Beca started moving her fingers inside the girl again to let the girl ride out her orgasm.

"No Becs, I can't. If you don't stop then I'm going to cum again." Chloe said. "Maybe that's what I want" Beca said in Chloe's ear. Beca started rubbing the older girl's clit with her thumb while still pumping in and out of her. In no time, Chloe was having her second orgasm. The mix of a public space and Beca touching her was overwhelming. As soon as she came down from her orgasm, Beca removed her fingers and licked them. Chloe smiled lazily and kissed the younger girl, tasting herself on the brunette's mouth.

"You're right, that definitely lightened the mood Chloe" Beca said with a smirk and grabbed Chloe's hand, tangling their fingers together.


	2. Chapter 2

**I posted a part two (sort of?) to this story. Goes along with the retreat and the tent scene with a tiny hint of Staubrey.**


End file.
